


Wake Up

by S_weet_pie



Series: More than Words [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sexual Content, Smutty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Sejak kali pertama mereka terbangun di tempat tidur yang sama, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma tidak bersedia menjadi yang pertama terbangun lebih dulu di antara mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan (dan mutlak milik) Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.

_Wahai Cintaku_

_Duhai Sayangku_

_Tak mengapa kautinggalkan aku_

_Asal jangan kaulupakan aku_

 

 

*

 

Alarm sial dan kolot total itu berdendang merdu.

Setiap manusia dewasa yang bekerja dan kisaran hidupnya monoton tersentris berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, istirahat menjadi kebutuhan pokok yang tidak bisa digantikan tipu candu sebatang rokok.

Bila sesi istirahat (terutama: tanpa mimpi) terinterupsi, secara naluriah manusia akan bangun dengan berat hati dan mengenyahkan pengganggu apa pun yang menghalanginya memenuhi kebutuhan pokok kemudian kembali terlelap dengan damai, atau terbangun dengan caci-maki terselip keluar dari geritan gigi.

Di luar kebiasaan-kebiasaan klise manusia, Miyoshi tidak termasuk di antaranya. Dia hanya mengembangkan antipati baru terhadap alarm dan pemilik gadget sial yang menyetel lagu sial dan sialnya masih terlelap nyenyak tanpa tanda-tanda terbangun.

Miyoshi menghirup napas dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya pelan-pelan sebagai pengganti caci-maki tanpa elegansi yang di luar karakterisasinya sama sekali. Matanya masih terpejam tatkala berguling ke belakang dengan lengan refleks menjangkau seseorang yang meniduri ranjang ini dengannya.

“Sakuma- _san_.”

Sejak pertama mereka terbangun di ranjang yang sama usai malam penuh momentum itu, sekalipun mengetahui sepantasnya saja Sakuma tak lekas terbangun karena malam dilingkup gelegak gairah, Miyoshi memahami Sakuma berpotensi menjadi seseorang dengan peran sebagai orang yang jarang terbangun lebih dulu dalam hubungan mereka.

Sakuma yang memunggunginya berguling menghadapnya. Begitu lengannya terjulur merengkuh bahu dan punggung telanjang Miyoshi agar merapat padanya, yang didekap redup membuka mata dengan sudut mulut tertekuk ringan.

Miyoshi mengeluarkan tangannya dari tangkupan selimut, memulai rutinitas dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Sakuma yang menghela napas lega dan mendamaikan diri—memilih tidak peduli atas interupsi dari lagu alarm paling menjengkelkan untuk membangunkannya—kembali menutup mata.

Dua kali repetisi _reff_ , mengetahui lagu yang disetel Sakuma sebagai alarm sial untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri itu akan berkumandang di benaknya seperti kusut pita kaset menjelang rusak, Miyoshi berhenti menepuk Sakuma.

“Apa kaulupa konsekuensinya membuatku tidak senang sejak pagi, hm?”

Satu kelopak mata kanannya tersibak sedikit seiring alisnya terkernyit dan tersenyum asimetris.  “Ternyata hasil riset yang menyatakan bahwa satu dari tujuh suara paling dibenci manusia, salah satunya bunyi alarm, menimbulkan kecenderungan untuk membuat orang yang dibangunkan jadi kesal terbukti benar.”

“Tidak. Riset itu terbantahkan dengan studi ilmiah, survey, kuisioner, dan observasi yang diterangkan berdasarkan ilmu _The Accoustic of Human_ , menyatakan bahwa jika bunyi alarm menyenangkan untuk didengar, mereka malah akan kembali tertidur—walaupun kebanyakan tidak demikian karena stressor mengacaukan stabilitas emosi setelah bangun tidur akibat terbangun dengan cara tak menyenangkan.”

“Karena itulah mayoritas memasang lagu paling berisik dan menyebalkan agar cepat terbangun.”

“Akan sangat menyenangkan jika alarm yang ditujukan untuk membangunkan diri sendiri tidak mengusik orang lain yang tak membutuhkannya.”

“Kalau aku tidak pasang alarm, kau tidak akan terbangun.”

“Kaupikir aku tidak bisa bangun sendiri? Kekanakan sekali pasang alarm hanya untuk membangunkan diri.” Miyoshi membuka matanya, menyarangkan tatapan merendahkan pada Sakuma. “Aku tidak membutuhkannya.”

“Kekanakan—! Tidak semua orang bisa seperti kau.” Sakuma medengus. Tangannya yang melingkari Miyoshi melepaskannya, beralih ke belakang menggapai gadget-nya untuk menekan _touch-pad_ di bingkai badan ponsel dan menghiatuskan bunyi alarmnya.

Miyoshi mengambur geli dalam sesirat pelan napas karena  mengira Sakuma mematikan alarm akan bangun, bangkit dengan rentetan senewen dan omelan emosional, alih-alih malah merangkul pinggulnya dan kembali mengatup mata seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya ada cericit pagi burung yang di pagi hari bertengger di tepi-tepi atap ataupun tiang listrik, semayup kota yang masih melindur ketika cahaya pertama matahari mendengkur di kaki cakrawala menyusupi kamar apartemen mereka, dan hirup-hela napas yang kembali dalam ritmenya semula.

Miyoshi mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan Sakuma. Mengamati relief wajah yang berada begitu dekat dengannya, ia memikirkan sebab mengapa Sakuma sengaja memasang alarm menyebalkan itu malah untuk membangunkannya.

Sakuma bukan tipe pria yang usil dan jahil dengan cinta selevel cinta di usia belia, mengusili kekasih sendiri dalam segala cara mencandainya karena ingin melihat reaksinya.

Mungkin dalam hubungan mereka, ini peran Miyoshi—merisak Sakuma dalam segala cara karena ia menemukan kesenangan (tabu) tersendiri menuai reaksi Sakuma yang ekspresif untuk dinikmatinya sendiri. Menyenangkan mengetahui seseorang begitu ekspresif hanya padamu seorang saja, dan kau tahu benar bagaimana caranya meresponsmu, karena itu membuatmu merasa jadi seseorang untuknya yang teristimewa.

Bisa saja Miyoshi menanyai Sakuma maksud perkataannya, tapi lebih menyenangkan untuk mencari tahu sendiri dan ia mendapatkan kepuasan atas jawaban yang ia cari kebenarannya.

Seperti ketika mengamati airmuka tak beriak Sakuma setenang permukaan air dalam suatu lingkup tak tersentuh, dan jawaban memercik benak Miyoshi seperti rintik anggun embun di ujung dedaun kala subuh bertabuh. Tawanya halus seperti air yang bergemericik seiring bibirnya meliuk seringai licik.

Tangannya berhenti menepuki Sakuma dan berpindah melingkar di pinggang hingga punggung tegap yang hampir melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.  Miyoshi menyarukkan hidung ke leher Sakuma, mencium garis rahang sehalus gerakan tangannya yang menelusuri otot-otot perut maskulin dalam belaian seduktif dan rapat menggesekkan badan mereka perlahan-lahan.

Sakuma mengerang pelan, seperti minyak disiramkan pada api, menyulut Miyoshi untuk beraksi menggeser tangan ke garis V pangkal perutnya dan mengelus perbatasan antara otot-otot fantastisnya dengan apitan paha kokoh Sakuma.

Miyoshi menyelipkan satu kakinya di antara kedua kaki Sakuma, kemudian mendorong pria yang mendesis agar terlentang ditindih olehnya.

Sengaja menyeringai melihat mata biru yang menggelap karena aksi seduksinya dan betapa posesif lengan kokoh yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya, Miyoshi memiringkan kepala dan membiarkan seringainya tak lenyap serupa kepulan asap tatkala Sakuma menciumnya dengan pandangan mereka bertautan.

Desahan pertamanya sejak desahan tertahan terakhir semalam, teredam ciuman dalam ketika Sakuma melumat bibirnya dan tangannya membelai sepanjang garis tulang punggung, mengukiri kulit telanjangnya dengan kantupan mistis selagi ia membalas gesekannya dengan friksi erotis dan Miyoshi sesungguhnya amat apresiatif (suka) menekan dirinya sendiri pada badan solid pria yang ditimpanya.

Miyoshi melepas ciuman mereka. Mata redup dalam sensualitas yang memanas karena mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa mata biru gelap Sakuma lebih menggelap dan malah berdampak  mencerah wajahnya dengan gairah tatkala tangan kekasihnya bergerilya mengklaim setiap inci dirinya dengan keposesifan tanpa menyinggung harga dirinya.

“ _Win-win situation for you,_ Sakuma- _san_ ,” bisik Miyoshi yang menaruh telunjuk di bibir terbuka Sakuma. “Pernah ada yang bilang bahwa kau sebenarnya licik?”

“Pernah ada yang bilang bahwa kau tidak licik?” sindir Sakuma satir seraya mencium telunjuk nakal yang mengelusi lini bibirnya. “Kalaupun ada, tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya.”

Miyoshi membiarkan tawa gelinya tersampaikan dengan ciuman tatkala ia mencium senyum Sakuma, kekasihnya yang tersenyum  dengan cara yang semesta mungkin takkan percaya bahwa ia punya sisi manipulatif seperti ini.

Pertama, hal paling klise dan benar nyatanya, Sakuma masih mengantuk. Kedua, Sakuma sengaja memasang alarm dengan lagu zaman batu supaya ia lebih mudah bangun. Ketiga, Sakuma tahu Miyoshi yang akan bangun lebih dulu dan membangunkannya. Keempat, Sakuma bisa tidur lagi jika Miyoshi menepuk-nepuk dan suara paginya lebih seperti lulabi terseksi. Kelima, mungkin hanya ingin menggoda Miyoshi saja.

Apa pun itu yang benar, Miyoshi tahu Sakuma tidak akan menolaknya pagi-pagi dan mereka bergulat lambat dalam hangat. Ia tidak keberatan melanjutkan yang semalam jika saja hari ini hari libur atau datang terlambat ke kantor divisi tidak berarti pemangkasan gaji.

Sakuma tersenyum ringan melepaskan ciuman mereka, mengecup dahi Miyoshi—tidak sadar tindakannya menyebabkan kekasihnya tertegun—dan berhati-hati mengelus rambutnya (mengetahui betapa sensitif perkara rambut untuknya). “Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku.”

Miyoshi menyimpan keterkejutan atas gestur lembut itu untuk dirinya sendiri, lekas membalas senyumnya dengan geli, walaupun ia tahu Sakuma mengerti kerling matanya jauh lebih picik tatkala merasakan kebenaran konotasi lain tatkala gesekan badan mereka terakselarasi.

“Hmm. Kau cepat _bangun,_ ” bisik Miyoshi dengan suara rendah, kemudian menggores basah di telinga Sakuma dengan lidahnya. Menyeringai begitu mendengarkan Sakuma mengerang taktala ia menangkup bagian yang terbangun dan saling menusuk karena gesekan intens mereka.

“—ah.”

Miyoshi terperangah sesaat ketika ia digulingkan dari posisi dominan. Namun ekspresi itu terpupus ketika Sakuma menyelip di antara kedua kakinya, meraih pahanya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya,  menindih lalu menggesek tubuh mereka berdua dengan friksi intim dan tangan meraih putingnya dalam puntiran lambat.

“Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Muto- _san_ tahu kau terlambat karena—“

Kalimatnya terputus, Miyoshi mencengkeram bahu Sakuma yang menyelipkan tangan untuk menangkap milik keduanya yang beradu. Mulut terbuka tanpa suara selaras leher jenjangnya terentang ke belakang tatkala kepalanya terebah, mata terkatup merasakan hisapan di kulit tipis yang melapisi darah mendidih dalam denyut kuat nadinya.

“—kau?” Sakuma dengan tarikan napas berantakan, berpindah meraup keras kulit yang menonjolkan lika-liku selangka hingga guam baru terukir di sana, menyeretnya hingga menggigit dan menjilat dalam kuluman puting yang menegang kaku. “Aku tidak akan terlambat.”

Miyoshi tidak menjawab karena matanya refleks terpejam, memblokir wajahnya dengan punggung lengan karena Sakura mempermainkannya, remas keras, usap halus, basah yang tumpah-tumpah dari yang menegang keras bersinggungan, gesekan intens puting yang ereksi, dan panas friksi keras   membumbung di antara keduanya.   

Ranjang mereka berkeriat karena gerakan maju mundur mereka yang liar. Selimut terjatuh dari yang menyelubungi keduanya. Seprai kusut terlipat-lipat karena gerakan dan gelombang erotis gesekan mereka.

Miyoshi merasakan Sakuma melingkarkan satu lengan melingkari pinggang hingga punggungnya dan lengan yang lain melingkari bahu hingga pundaknya. Klaimnya membuas antara ciuman, hisapan, dan gigitan di lehernya ketika ia balas melingkarkan kaki sekeliling pinggang sampai punggung dan balas memeluk yang menaunginya.

“Kalau aku tidak mesti berangkat pagi ke kantor,” parau Sakuma di sela serakan erangnya, “tidak ada kasus yang mengharuskanku ke Kyoto—”

Sakuma melepas satu lengan, tangan menarik lengan yang memblokade wajah Miyoshi kemudian memasungnya di sisi kepalanya. Dibiarkannya tangan Miyoshi yang lain melingkari lehernya seperti tanaman bunga rambat yang menjalar di pagar tanaman.

Mata biru gelap berkilat elektris menjamah betapa indah wajah bergairah Miyoshi yang mengurva menubruk tubuhnya dan membuatnya melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang ramping tepat di atas garis pantat dengan tangan berlabuh di lekuk pinggulnya.

“Miyoshi ...”

Kebenaran ini tidak akan pernah dikatakan Miyoshi pada siapa pun.

Namun setiap mendengar nama palsunya dierangkan, digeramkan, didesahkan Sakuma yang melukisi warna-warni imajiner pada kegelapan di balik kelopak matanya, menyetrum hebat, menyuntik klimaks pada jutaan sel-sel seperti jarum yang dijentik, disengatkenikmatan luar biasa, namanya terdengar lebih benar daripada nama yang dianugerahkannya begitu ia membuka mata pertama kali pada dunia.

Miyoshi samar bergetar menahan desah teramat nikmat, hanya mengempas napas pada rambut basah Sakuma yang diciuminya ketika fase tertinggi dalam grafik kepuasan mereka melingkupi keduanya, sadar benar yang dirasakannya terlalu berbahaya untuk keabsahan eksistensinya, tapi ia (tidak bisa dan) tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Hatinya yang dijaga untuk mati rasa dari perasaan, juga tidak berdebar-debar, lebih seperti berdenyut dari klimaks sampai antiklimaks yang terasa seperti sayatan karena detaknya sama berantakan, sama berakselarasi, hingga sama mereda dalam kepuasan yang sejalan dengan Sakuma.

Miyoshi mengusapi helai-helai hitam lembab nan berkeringat. Ia menjunjung tinggi kerapihan tatanan rambut dan penampilan lebih daripada nama baik divisi polisinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan rambut Sakuma yang berantakan karenanya.

Begitu dirinya pulih dari orgasme karena sesi mereka yang dipercepat, Miyoshi mengizinkan Sakuma menatapnya yang memupus liuk lembut di mulut dan sorot pandangnya menjadi ekspresi licik tatkala menyambut bibir Sakuma dengan gigitan _playful._

“Aku juga tidak suka cepat-cepat.” Miyoshi menyeringai seduktif, mengerling ke arah kamar mandi. “Masih ada waktu mandi bersama, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Kau sengaja mau membuatku telat?” Sakuma memasang wajah tidak terkesan meskipun satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. “Atau sengaja membuatku dibatalkan tidak ikut divisi satu menginvestigasi?”

“Atasanmu akan memperbudakmu selama seminggu, jika tidak lebih.” Miyoshi kasual mengedik bahu. Senyumnya tipis merekah. “Sebaiknya oknum-oknum kasus ini bersyukur karena bukan Divisi D yang menginvestigasi.”

“Kalau Divisi D yang menyelidik kasus ini, kriminalnya bisa mati di tanganmu, Miyoshi.” Sakuma mendengus, agak simpatik.

Miyoshi memincingkan mata. “Pencuri lukisan seni otentik berestetika tinggi itu tidak termaafkan.”

Geriginya menggerit kulit yang menyelaputi nadi kekasihnya, sengaja menghisap keras agar tanda klaimnya eksplisit tertera di sana hingga Sakuma melenguh protes karena pasti akan terlihat—dan Miyoshi sengaja melakukannya. Sakuma lebih naif mengenai kenyataan bahwa dirinya cukup banyak yang menginginkan.

Mungkin, misal si kawan bajingan yang selalu mengesalkan Miyoshi, seperti Kusanagi—selalu menempel pada Sakuma dan sengaja bertingkah mesra dengannya.    

Miyoshi mengingat senyum Sakuma yang ini sama seperti ketika ia merasa akan menang dalam satu ronde poker meskipun selalu dijebak Joker Game oleh Divisi D, senyum kemenangan yang agak kekanakan, tanpa penolakan, dan itu memang tidak dilakukannya ketika ia menarik Miyoshi untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

 

 

_Wahai Cintaku_

_Duhai Sayangku_

_Tak mengapa kautinggalkan aku_

_Asal jangan kaulupakan aku_

 

 

“Sebaiknya kau ganti alarm untuk membangunkanmu, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyoshi mendelik dingin pada alarm yang berhenti vakum, melengking nyaring mencemari sisa-sisa aktivitas seksual di kamar mereka. “Pilihlah suara yang tidak mempermalukan umat manusia.”

Sakuma yang menggenggam tangan Miyoshi, membiarkan selimut luruh di kaki ranjang dan diinjaki kaki-kaki tubuh telanjang mereka, menariknya keluar dari kamar bertapak ke kamar mandi. Bahunya balas terangkat ringan.

“Daripada kau terus-menerus komplain, kaurekam saja suaramu jadi alarm membangunkanku.”

Tawa tersisip selinting geli yang paling seksi milik Miyoshi menggema di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, membisikkan nama yang paling berarti dalam setiap desahan tertahannya ketika pemilik nama itu membungkamnya dalam ciuman menuntut penuh gairah yang mereka bangun kembali (hingga tak henti-henti).

 

 

“Bukankah memang setiap waktu suaraku yang selalu _membangunkanmu, Sakuma-san_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be happy, my precious readers. X'D bagaimana pendapat teman-teman? Kalau perbandingan pribadi, imho membuat lemon di fic ini nggak semenguras energi ngetik sexual tensions di Qualms. Tidak usah sungkan memberikan saya kritik dan saran mengenai fic ini--tentu untuk fanfiksi yang lain juga. ;)
> 
> fyi, ilmu akustik manusia memang ada, walaupun saya lebih setuju mengenai survey salah satu bunyi paling "gak banget" untuk manusia adalah bunyi muntah. Sakuma sengaja pasang lagu norak supaya bisa cepat bangun, dan saya not gomen sama lirik lagunya. XD *ruined
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
